a different side to hani
by varia aka devange
Summary: People see Hani as the cute Host that just happens to know martials arts. They don't think of Hani as a mature senior, just a host. But someone doesn't think like that.


**A/N: I thought I'd have a go at writing an Ouran High School Host Club fic **

**A/N: (HPOV) means Hani's point of view**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any other anime**

**A different side to Hani**

(HPOV)

I don't usually get close to people; there are only two people who really know me, Takashi and you. Everyone else just sees me as an innocent person who acts younger than his age; even though they know about my martial arts skill, they are still very surprised if I get even slightly angry which is not often.

When people see me carry around Usa-chan they treat me like a young child, you don't though you treat me like a normal person, which I like. I know that the whole host club likes you but I was the first to like you, I liked you immediately as soon as we met, that's why I called you Haru-chan right from the start gomen ne that it annoyed you at the start.

The host club had decided to go to a private beach for the day, their clients came with them and Haruhi was glad that she could get away with not wearing any of the swimsuits that the twins had picked out for her, they were far too revealing. She was happy about the weather though, cloudless sky and blue water looked never ending. The sun that reflected in the sea looked like millions of diamonds were scattered across the surface and were floating.

Later when she was walking along the warm sand she saw Hani looking for shells along the water's edge, others may have seen him as a child but Haruhi didn't, she knew he was more grown up than people realised and treated him as such. There was something about his smile and innocent tone of voice when he called her Haru-chan, that made her heart skip a beat, as stubborn as she could be even Haruhi couldn't deny how she felt for the small blond senior. When he asked her to go shell hunting with him she agreed, she had more fun than she thought she would, she was pleased that they caught lots of crabs for dinner, if anyone else had asked she probably would have said no. The smile she had while they looked for the shell and crabs warmed the senior's heart even more.

Later that day when some girls were in trouble from some strange men, Haruhi tried to help the girls, she did the first thing that came into her head, throw what she had at the men, while the other Host Club members got angry with her when she didn't call for help, Hani was the only person that calmly explained that everyone was worried.

(HPOV)

I knew that getting angry was the wrong way to react, you are used to not asking for help, and the others made it sound like you are a weakling who can't look after herself. I was glad that you listened to everyone's worry, when I explained; I knew they would accept your apology. After that day on the beach, we grew closer and closer, and there is one day I remember more than any other.

Haruhi was searching everywhere she could think of and she couldn't find her diary anywhere. She had asked people to help but they searched with no luck, even with all of them looking for hours they could not find it. What they didn't know is that the twins had hidden it; they thought it would be funny to read it, they wanted to see what she wrote in it, and laughed at what they read. They were very good at disguising their amusement.

After everyone had given up hope, the twins decided to reveal that they knew where it was, and started to read bits out, Haruhi hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment. She never wanted them to know that she complained about how much she had to do for these '_rich bastards_', that anyone else would tell them to do their own shopping.

Even worse was when the twins read out the pages of comparison she had written, the good and bad points about each of them. Like the fact that the twins tried confusing people by pretending to be each other which never worked on Haruhi as she could tell them apart easily, Hani's face glowed when it was read out that he had no bad points. She had written that he had the most amazing personality, gorgeous eyes, wonderful smile and a sweet voice which made her heart skip a beat.

Haruhi was so embarrassed that she had to leave the room, when Hani found her sitting in a class room, she noticed a different twinkle in his eyes it was not the innocent happy twinkle it was more adult. He walked over to her, she didn't know what to do, and he put his arms around her waist.

"the twins are mean to embarrass you like that Haru-chan but it was nice to hear that everyone else has bad points and I don't" he said softy.

She put her arms round his neck and laid her head against his forehead closing her eyes "I tell the truth as I see it" she replied "I bet the others weren't happy".

"They were a little upset but don't worry they will get over it" he said tightening his arms round her waist.

She opened her eyes and looked into his honey coloured eyes, leaned closer in so their lips were only centimetres away from each other. He gently kissed her just brushing his lips against hers, before he could pull away she was kissing him back, Hani resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, he didn't want to scare her away.

"Haru-chan" he said softly, his lips brushing against her lips as he spoke, his eyes looking at Haruhi's closed ones, he watched them open slowly her chocolate brown eyes focused on his. He pulled his head away from hers and intertwined his fingers in hers "Let's go, everyone is waiting for us!"

(HPOV)

Most people thought you would end up with Takashi because he always saved you from Tamaki and the twins. I'm glad it's me you chose because I'm happiest when I'm with you. You are the only person, apart from Takashi, who I can really trust. I am the only person who understands that if you don't have your independence you get annoyed, I learnt that the hard way, because when I was over protective you told me to stop and I listened.


End file.
